Never Change, River
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When River decides to straighten her hair for the Luna University ball, The Doctor decides to show her she is perfect just the way she is... Contains a lot of fluff.


When River decides to straighten her mane of curly hair for the Luna University ball because she wants to look like everyone else, The Doctor immediately tries to talk her out of it...

Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. They still belong to the BBC :(

The Doctor loved many things about his wife, River Song. He loved the way she would flirt with him at any opportunity, the way she would say 'Spoilers' whenever he asked her a complicated question and he also loved her smile that could light up a whole room. But the main thing he most loved about River was her curly hair.

River really did have the most magnificent hair. It hung round her head like a great lion's mane and in his opinion, it made her look angelic, even though she was anything but. He loved the way it was always untameable and full of life, as that was the sort of person she was.

So when River decided she wanted to straighten her hair for the Luna University ball, The Doctor immediately wanted to stop her.

"River, please don't this!" The Doctor pleaded, watching his wife about to put the straightners to her hair. River sighed as she put the straightners down and turned to face her husband. She was wearing a TARDIS blue strapless dress that fitted perfectly, a dark blue shawl and blue sandals covered with silver stars.

The Doctor thought she looked absolutely beautiful but she just didn't see it.

"I have to, sweetie. I want to look like everyone else for once. No one else looks like me and I just want to make a good impression. Surely you understand that?"

She made to pick up the straightners again but The Doctor stopped her, putting his hands over hers.

"River, is that really such a bad thing? Not looking like everyone else? You're unique and thats what I love about you. Why would you want to change yourself just to make an impression?"

River couldn't meet The Doctor's eyes. She pulled out of his grasp and began to walk to the door.

"I have to go, my love. Miss Evangelista and Anita will be here any moment. You know what they're like when they're kept waiting."

River started to walk away but The Doctor grabbed her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Doctor! What are you doing? I'm going to be late!" she squealed, as she felt The Doctor move her to stand in front of something.

The Doctor removed his hands from River's eyes and turned her around to face him.

"River, I'm going to show you why I think you are making a big mistake" he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before turning her around again to face the mirror hanging on the back of the wardrobe.

What River saw made her gasp. She saw a woman with blonde curly hair billowing almost like a halo around her head. She was wearing a figure hugging dress that made her look a lot younger than she was and sandals to die for. She looked into her husband's eyes in the mirror, which were burning with such a love see had never seen before and it made her realise maybe she didn't look so bad after all.

"River Song, Melody Pond. Just look at yourself. You are the most beautiful woman in the whole entire Universe but you just don't see it. You don't need to straighten your hair to make an impression. You don't need to be like everyone else. You can do that just by being you."

The Doctor put his arms around River and she leant into him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Never change, River. You are magnificent just the way you are. That's why I love you."

The Doctor started to feel tears in his own eyes as his wife faced him, with a smile on her face. He started to stroke her hair and she leaned into his touch, humming quietly.

"Thank you very much, sweetie. I love you too. Thank you for making me see how stupid I was being." She reached up to kiss him softly and hug him again before heading to the door.

Just before she went, she turned back to face him, a sly smile on her face.

"Thats the last time I'm going to admit I was being stupid, my love. So I'd better let it sink in."

The Doctor laughed fondly as his wife walked out the room. He was just about to lay on the bed when he heard River calling him.

"Sweetie? Would you like to come with me as my plus one? I can show you how to dance properly, not like that utterly ridiculous dance I heard you did at my parent's wedding."

The Doctor smiled as he headed to the door and saw River stood there with her hand outstretched waiting for him.

He took her hand in his and kissed it, feeling her shiver at the contact.

"River Song, it would be my pleasure" he whispered, as he lead her down the stairs to the control room.

After a few moments, The Doctor realised what River had said. "And that dance was not ridiculous! It was cool."

River chuckled, shaking her still curly as ever hair. "Oh, shut up" she said, as she opened the TARDIS doors and walked out to be greeted with the sound of music.

The Doctor hung back for a while and just watched her talking with Miss Evangelista and Anita. Occasionally, she would look at him and smile, in which he would return. He realised as she beckoned him over to join her, that he may just be the luckiest person in the Universe to have her. His beautiful Melody Pond.

Thanks to everyone who left me reviews for my other Doctor Who fanfics, Hat's That and Not The Drunk Giraffe Dance, Dad! I really appriciate it and I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic too :) x


End file.
